


Abducted

by Kjeverts23



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjeverts23/pseuds/Kjeverts23
Summary: First person story of someone who gets abducted





	

I never thought I’d end up here; trapped and possibly never seeing my loved ones ever again. I thought I had more time. Had I known I didn’t, I would’ve told my friends and family that I loved them more often. I mean really. Why do we wait until it’s too late to tell someone how you feel? We know we should tell people often, but we don’t do it. All of us think we have all the time in the world when in reality, we don’t. People usually wait until it’s either too late or when something bad happens. I guess were stupid that way.

I suppose you’re probably wondering where I am. To be honest, I have no clue. You see, I was abducted. Yes, I said abducted. I don’t know how long I have been gone, but I’m not alone. Do you remember hearing about how the actor Clark Gregg disappeared right after his divorce was final? Well, he didn’t go into hiding like we thought. He was abducted by the same people who took me. He’s been here for at least three months. Our abductors don’t talk to us. They just watch us. I refer to them as creepers. I mean, you’d have to be creepers or have something mentally wrong with you to have abducted two people and keep them locked up. It feels like we’re animals in a cage. Like we’re a part of their creepy zoo. Maybe that’s why we’re here. To be a part of their zoo. At least that’s how it feels.

Now that I’m done with my little rant, I suppose I could tell you who I am and how I ended up here. First, I’ll introduce myself. My name is Kassi Edington. I’m from Bainbridge, IN. you’ve never heard of it? I’m not surprised. It’s a very small town that has less than eight hundred people. Sure we’re located on a major highway, but that don’t mean squat.

I’m the youngest of two. My brother, Eric, he’s married with four kids. My dad passed away when my mom was pregnant with me. He was in a car accident. She remarried a year later to his best friend. I live with my mom and step-dad while I go to school full time. I was on my way to getting my Bachelor’s degree in Business Management. I only had one year left. You see, my step-dad wanted me to take over his company when he retired. Well, that’s obviously not going to happen. Not unless some miracle happens and I get let go, but I’ve got a feeling the only way I’m leaving here is in a body bag. Or a plastic bag. Whatever. You get the drift.

Now that you know a little bit about me, let me tell you how I ended up here. It’s not that long of a story. I had just got done seeing a movie with one of my friends. My friend and I were on our way back to my car when we got jumped by these men in black ski masks. Cliché right? Well, I yelled for my friend to run while I fended them off. You see, my step-dad insisted I take self-defense classes. I was doing a great job of fending them off. That was until I heard a scream. My friend didn’t get very far before one of them caught up with her. They dragged her back to where I was. I had two choices: keep fighting and my friend dies, or go along with them and she lives. It didn’t take me long to make a decision. To me, it was a no brainer. I let go of the guy I had in a headlock and raised my hands to surrender. They put a rag over my friend’s mouth and before I could do anything, they did the same to me.

When I woke up, I had a raging headache. My hands and feet were bound together with duct tape. I also had a piece of duct tape over my mouth. I was in the back of an SUV. I struggled to see if I could look out a window to see where I was. Before I could, one of the people who took me saw that I was awake.

“If you promise not to scream, I’ll take the duct tape off your mouth and give you some aspirin for the headache you undoubtfully have.”

I nodded in agreement. My throat was dry. It was hard swallowing the aspirin, even with water. After that, I started asking the usual questions an abducted person asks. At least I assume they ask them. Who are you? Where are we going? What do you want with me? What are you going to do to me? The of course, the begging came next. Please don’t kill me. Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone. I promise. I don’t even know why I asked the questions or even beg. I knew whatever I asked or begged it would fall on deaf ears. My guess is it’s just panic kicking in.

When I realized they weren’t going to answer, I laid back down. After a while, I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I was being woke up. They cut the tape from my legs so I could stand up. They left my hands bound. Before they pulled me out of the SUV, they put a dark hood over my head. One of the people grabbed my arm, hard, hard enough to make me wince in pain. They led me to an elevator. I have no idea how long we were on it before we got to our destination. When the elevator door opened (I could hear the ding from the doors), I was yanked from the elevator and led down a hall. At least that was my guess.

After walking for what seemed like forever, we finally stopped. I heard a door open and close. There was some talking, and then the door opened again. Then I heard of the people say, “Here ya go,” right before they pushed me into room. I thought I was going to fall flat on my face, but I didn’t. Before I could fall down, I felt two hands catch me. The door was slammed shut behind me.

I heard the person who caught me say, “Close your eyes. I’m going to remove the hood and it’s kinda bright in here.”

He was right. Right after he took the hood off, he worked on getting the duct tape off my hands. I was blinking my eyes rapidly until they got used to the brightly lit room. When he got the tape off my hands, I instinctively rubbed them. They were sore from being tapped together for so long.

When I turned around to face the person who was in here with me, I was shocked to find out it was Clark Gregg. I just stared blankly at him. If it were under any other circumstances, I would’ve freaked out and ask him for his autograph and see if he’d take a picture with me. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Instead, I stood speechless. He motioned me towards a bed that I hadn’t noticed was there. To be fair, I had only been in the room for about five minutes and that was spent trying to get my eyes adjusted to the light.

I hesitantly went and sat on the bed. Clark sat next to me. I scoot away from him. Lets be honest, I was just abducted and chloroformed. I didn’t trust anyone. How was I supposed to know if he was a part of it or a victim like me? Ok. I do realize how ridiculous that sounds suspecting Clark being a part of it, but how was I to know? I was freaked out and scared. And angry. I did get angry after the initial shock of being abducted wore off.

“Are you ok,” Clark asked with a worried expression.

I glared at him and snapped, “Ok? Am I ok? I was just taken right off the street, chloroformed, and brought somewhere undisclosed! I don’t know if the friend I was with is ok or dead, and you ask me if I’m ok? Seriously?!”

Clark put his hands up in surrender. I realized after I snapped at him that I shouldn’t have. He was just being polite. I sighed and apologized to him. Then of course I started drilling him about being here. Apparently, he was abducted the same way. Well, sorta. He had just got home from being in court for the finalization of his divorce and the people were waiting for him. He didn’t get the chance to fight. They were hiding, waiting for him to return. As soon as he closed his door, someone came from behind and chloroformed him. The next thing he remembers was waking up in the room we’re in.

“So, you have no idea why you’re here either,” I asked.

Clark shook his head, “They haven’t talked to me at all with the exception of when they told me to shut up. And when they said I would be getting company.”

I stared at him. I wondered if they planned on Clark having a roommate, for lack of better term. Or maybe, this was just a spur of the moment thing.

When I was first brought here, I tried getting my abductors to talk to me. The most I ever got out of them was the occasion shut up and here’s your food. Nothing else. I’m not sure how much longer I can take being confined like an animal. Huh. That’s weird. There’s a bunch of people who just came into our little hellhole. I wonder why….

 

HEADLINE  
Two bodies were found in an alley by The Sayers Club in LA. One of them is the actor Clark Gregg. The other is a Jane Doe.


End file.
